


【原创百合|动乱】迷梦

by wed781



Category: LGBT - Fandom, 动乱年代, 百合 - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 15:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18593854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wed781/pseuds/wed781
Summary: —填了去年暑假写了一半的旧文—情节弱|不考据|第一次百合文





	【原创百合|动乱】迷梦

天色还没完全沉下来，远远荡了声旱雷。  
一个人靠在河边的大石头边，嘴里叼了根不知哪折的狗尾巴草。  
她裹着厚重的军大衣，墨绿色沾了油污，脏得一言难尽。  
旁人看了也只能勉强从她的身体曲线和半长不短的头发判断出，这多半是个女的。  
河是百塔河。她在下游。  
顺流而下漂来的都是断肢，完整的躯干都少见，和着血红色的碎冰，冰天雪地里分外鲜艳。  
她忽然眯了眯眼睛，一边把嘴里的草唾了。  
一个完整的，活的少女。  
趴在大半截尸体上。  
乱糟糟的头发，湿透的粗布衣服，露在外面的皮肤都冻得青红不分。唯有一双眼睛，黝黑得勾人。  
她当即把大衣一扔，冲到河里扯住那个少女拖上了岸。  
“还活着吗？”无人应答。  
她拍拍少女的脑袋，把大衣披在少女身上，自顾自笑着。“跟我走吧。”

 

江筱又一次从睡梦中惊醒。  
她又看到那个叼着狗尾巴草，笑得不羁的人了。她有些失神，向四周张望。  
医院的天花板有些泛黄，灯急促的闪了几下，将灭未灭。窗外雷响得正酣，雨点急促不息。  
“跟那年一样…”  
那年。  
1939年冬。白沙镇沦陷。  
江筱所在的村里最先被攻占，日军和伪军入村屠杀。她趴在父亲的半截躯干上，好像自己也是个死人。顺流漂行，直到被那个人从河里捞起来。

 

“哟？小聂，你哪抱回来的姑娘？”一个微佝偻着腰的中年人走过来，脸冻得发青，耳下到眼边是道没凝好的刀疤。  
“百塔河里捞的，估计是上边扔下来的。”聂怀君将大衣铺在床上，把少女放了下来。  
看着小小一只，晕了抱回来也不轻啊。  
聂怀君想着揉了揉少女的头发。  
看着昏迷的少女，中年人的脸色沉了下来。  
“同叔他们先出发了，我们也该走了。这姑娘带着，你小心些。”

等江小再醒来的时候，她趴在聂怀君的背上。四周是莽莽雪野，悄寂无人。  
她开始挣扎，明明张大了嘴，却只能发出些嘶哑的气音。  
感受到背上人的动作，聂怀君直接将她甩到了地上，一脸似笑非笑地看着她。  
她没想到这是位脾气差到极点的主，一时愣住了，也忘了逃。  
“小哑巴，你说不了话就省点力气，我都替你累的慌。”  
江小又试着说话，寒风一灌，满嘴的冰碴子，扎得生疼，连忙又闭嘴了，只好看着聂怀君，又用手指了指自己的喉咙，摇摇头。  
聂怀君拍拍她的背，声音有些嘶哑。“上来吧，到了再和我说话。”她蹲下来，依旧要背江小。  
江小要反抗，无奈力气不够，只好作罢，挣扎一会不见动静，就把脸埋在身下当牛做马的姑娘的脖颈里，一呼一吸，倒也温热。

两个人就依靠着彼此取暖，连着走了一天一夜，才跨过冰天雪地到了目的地。  
山窟窿里布置得草率，但总算像是人间，有了些烟火味。一群汉子围坐在火边取暖，其中一人脸上的刀疤依旧没消，看到她们进来高兴地招呼着。  
聂怀君点点头，一向挂着笑容的脸上好像肌肉僵死，没有一点表情。  
“聂叔。”她哑着嗓子叫了一声，然后直挺挺地向后倒去。  
江小离她太远，来不及接住她，只能眼睁睁看着。  
满座的男人都倏地站了起来，忙不迭将聂怀君抬到了靠里的草堆上，又给她盖上厚毯子。  
那聂叔两道粗眉拧在了一起，像要责骂什么，但始终一言不发地守在聂怀君旁边。  
大家似乎都忽略了还有一个人。  
一个长相还算得儒雅的男人忽然往江小看过来。江小忍不住打了个寒战。  
山洞里都是黄褐的山壁，沉，脏，压得人喘不过气。但那个男人的目光，让她觉得很冷。  
已经不想接受别人的注视了,她的魂彻底丢在了那条冰天雪地的河里，至今没有暖回来。  
“过来。告诉我，你是哪的孩子。”男人向她挥手，嗓音有点低沉，。  
江小站着一动不动，直直地看着他。她嘶哑着吐了个音，摇摇头不再说话。  
男人挑眉，也不再搭理江小。

空间大致分成了三块，一方堆柴，一方烤火，一方睡觉。江小抱膝坐在聂怀君旁边。她不知道这些人是谁，只是本能觉得，将她一路背回来的人不会伤害她。  
半晌，江小捂热了自己的手。她将手贴在聂怀君的脸上，感觉像积了半个冬季的雪，冷得不行。  
聂怀君额前长久不曾打理的头发散落在两边，露出了紧闭的双眼。眉形生得很好看，睫毛稍翘，整个人看上去有几分水墨分明的意思。  
江小想仔细看看，离她便更近了几分，最后直接将脸靠在她的脸上。  
似乎暖和了几分。江小心里想着。  
她怎么还不睁开眼啊。

 

江筱躺在床上，侧耳听着外面的雨声。  
她想着那个她想了半生的人，再也睡不着了。  
腿上经年的伤冷到了骨髓里，痛得她想翻来覆去，但腿是差不多断了的，藕断丝连，她根本没法动。  
她就静静地躺着，已经被时间的镰刀刻上皱纹的脸上，湿漉漉的。  
分不清是汗还是泪。  
江筱想起有次摔伤了胳膊，她咬着嘴唇不肯哭，生生忍着。那个人却用手揩去她脸上的汗珠，靠在她耳边轻轻说，在我这，忍什么。  
她又想，大家都说我生的好看，那是他们没有好好看过那个人的样子。

 

聂怀君醒来的时候，浑身的酸痛都一下苏醒了，手脚酸乏得不能动弹。她一轮眼珠子，就看到她亲自背回来的少女直勾勾地盯着她看。  
聂怀君的眼睛不算大，但胜在黑白分明，清澈见底，笑起来的时候又是罕见的笑眼，很是好看。  
因此当她向江小笑的时候，江小心跳忽然漏了一拍，然后猛地站起来，想要走开些。眼前一下黑，反而向聂怀君身上倒去。  
砸了个满怀。  
江小尴尬地满脸通红，想说话却又没办法说，支吾半天。聂怀君倒是不太在意，反手搂了江小一下，然后把她推开了。

“你多大了？有名字吗？”聂怀君晃晃自己的脑袋，头发散下来，重新遮好了她的眉眼。  
江小埋着头，在地上找了块石头，写了几个字。  
“你这名字怎么这么简单。”聂怀君瞥了眼地上的字。大小均衡，字体也算清秀，家里应该有些文化人。  
文化人倒取了这么简单的名字。真寒碜。  
聂怀君抬手敲了下江小脑袋，又好不惬意地揉了几把。原来她只比自己小三岁，只是身子太弱了，看着跟小孩似的。  
江小没有打开聂怀君的手，冷冷地瞥她一眼。  
“聂怀君。”江小的声音本来软软的，偏生又是嗓子受损，有些沙哑的音色。  
江小的样貌算是普通里出众的，不是惊艳绝伦，只是看着很顺眼。眼睛浓黑得像化不开的墨，一眯眼就带了疏离感，好像和谁都不会亲近。  
聂怀君好好打量了一番，又听得她的声音，和年轻的孩子一样，有点玩心，又有些小小的得意。  
最后还是没说什么，吹了声口哨，找聂叔说话去了。

聂怀君是医生。  
跟随那群汉子一路往前，磕磕绊绊的不少。队里也只有聂怀君是真正的医生，其他人勉强只会涂个药捆个绷带。  
江小一开始跟着聂怀君也是手忙脚乱的，后来才渐渐熟练一点。每次做的不精细，聂怀君都会揉她的头发，看她蹩着嘴，又笑嘻嘻地来道歉，弄得她一点脾气也没有。  
怎么叫的？  
纯粹是乱叫。江小，小小，丫头，傻子。  
要啥有啥，一应俱全。  
江小一如既往地当个小哑巴。她从不在其他人面前说话，只偶尔会和聂怀君说几句。眼神冷冷的，大概也不讨喜，其他人慢慢也好像忽略了她的存在。  
多个小哑巴，手不能提肩不能扛的，赶路都麻烦了几分。  
唯有聂怀君还是朝她笑，无聊起来也捏她的脸，想扯出个笑脸来。

江小会用枪。  
那个年代的人基本都会使枪，不济也是舞刀弄棍的，可以傍身，死的晚些。  
不过江小不一样，枪是聂怀君给她的，也是聂怀君教他的。

战争结束后，一次聚会上，江小问过聂怀君。“你是不是什么都会啊。”她也只是开玩笑地调侃，聂怀君却蹙了蹙眉，悄悄捏了捏她的手。“我不会生孩子啊。当然，你也不会。”  
满座的宾客，喧闹嘈杂，这一句却入耳了，扎根在心上。  
又听得旁边那个人压低的笑声。“傻子，你脸红了。”转头看过去，那人坐得端正，和别人交谈着。  
江小在心里笑骂了几句，表面不动声色。  
她侧过脸看，看聂怀君弯弯的笑眼，暖融了一泓春水，不舍得移开目光。

1941春。冰雪消融，万物生长。  
江小跟着队伍，重新回到了白沙镇。  
这真是个令人不知所措的地方。  
江小掬了一捧百塔河的水，清澈得一如往昔。残肢冲走了，鲜血稀释了。她站在河边，却还是闻到了一股腐臭又绝望的味道。  
她记得，记得所有。所有残肢都在她一年的睡梦里重组成人形，争相向她微笑。父亲被冲散的躯体，母亲渐渐冷却的鲜血。她在梦里挣扎嚎啕，没有一个人听到。

熟悉之后江小和聂怀君是一起睡的。江小半夜惊厥醒来的时候，总是紧紧抓住聂怀君的手。聂怀君一贯是不喜欢别人的触碰的，但从来没有撒开过江小的手。  
“不要放开我。”

江小没有说过，她那些血腥的梦里也有聂怀君的身影。  
她漂流在永无止境的血流中，碎冰划伤了四肢，翻出的皮肉已经泛白。  
然后她抓住了一只手。  
干净清爽，关节处覆盖着一层薄茧。  
那只手不像是血里出来的，那应该就是神终于听到了她无以言表的绝望，决定施以援手了吧。  
她死死地攥着，丝毫不敢放松。  
那只手却好像难耐她手心的温度，将要抽离出去。  
“别放手。”  
“我求你，求你。”  
喃喃到最后，却又变成了一个人的名字。  
“聂怀君。”  
“聂怀君。”  
翻来覆去，都是这三个字。  
然后江小梦见了聂怀君。  
梦里的聂怀君不像平日里总是笑嘻嘻没几分正经，却又感觉很难让人真正走进她。她半敛了眸子，俯身将自己的嘴唇贴在江小的唇上。  
于是江小在满河血和排泄物的恶臭中，嗅到了一丝甜香，像小时候很难吃到的五彩斑斓的糖果。  
“好温柔啊。”  
“不想推开她，我想抱着她。”

聂怀君夜里向来浅眠，感受到身边江小止不住的颤抖和牙关打战的声响，将被子全裹在江小身上，然后坐起来看着她。  
稚嫩的眉眼已经长开许多了，比最初好看了不少。眉毛浅浅一弯，眼睛依旧是深邃的墨黑色，快一年了也没见散开。只是现在紧紧闭着，牙齿紧紧扣住下唇，咬得发白。  
聂怀君伸手想要推醒江小，却被江小一把抓住。那力气大得和平日迥异，让她有些难受。她动了几下，想把手抽出来。  
江小低声嘟囔些什么，她也没太听明白，却突然从那些乱七八糟的音节里听到自己的名字。  
她低头看看江小。  
平日总是一脸冷漠，好像要拒人千里之外的姑娘，依旧锁着眉头。但脸颊莫名有丝红润，让人看上去温和许多。  
鬼使神差一般，聂怀君俯身靠近江小，在她的唇上流连。  
软软的，和她的身体一样。  
有点凉，似乎磕到了牙齿，一股血腥味蔓延开，几分痛楚。  
甚至还有几丝若有若无的甜味。  
感受到江小在往自己这边靠过来的时候，聂怀君的心里甚至有几分惊喜。  
聂怀君伸手抱住了江小。  
“你在梦里，我这样该算是趁人之危。可我好像，有点喜欢你了。”

 

门被轻扣了两声，力道很稳，是个很自持的人。  
一个男人推门走了进来，穿着一件深灰色的长袍，一丝不苟，只是显得有些老气。  
男人走近半躺在床上的江筱，不经意地蹙起眉头。眉目分明而凌厉，尽数是冷淡与傲气，只是抬眼那一刹那，溢出了些许其他情愫。  
他从怀里取出一块叠得方方正正的帕子，细心地揩去江筱脸上的汗，然后又将帕子重新叠好，放在一边的柜子上。  
江筱没有出声，只是笑着看他，眼睛弯起来，像是初时的月亮，熠熠闪着温柔的光。  
完成了这些事，男人终于开口。  
“你又做噩梦了。”淡淡的口气，陈述的语调，也不打算给江筱辩解的机会。  
病房里一时陷入沉默，雨点敲打窗棂，有几丝从半掩的窗边飘进来，地上已经湿了一片。  
江筱似乎有些累了，半阖了眼睛。她的脸上有了不少皱纹，细细地雕刻在眼角眉梢。岁月这把刀，对她向来是不留情的。  
“明天陪我去趟墓林。”江筱道。  
男人没有踌躇，干脆地应了下来。

战争。  
真正的勇士敢于直面淋漓的鲜血。  
那么懦夫呢？

聂叔披满身的鲜血，两肩的子弹打碎了骨骼，两只手已经全废了。他一改往日里的镇静的风度，双眼通红，让人担心下一秒就会有血渗出来。  
聂怀君在一旁找药，找绷带。  
她的头发原本是束起来的，被子弹带过一下，就散了下来。及肩的黑发挡住了她的表情。  
子弹破空的呼啸声如此刺耳。  
刺刀扎进血肉的动静也不模糊。  
聂怀君守在聂叔身边，这是一个小角落，自己人较多，暂时还没有太大危险。她没有吐出一个字，自顾自埋头找齐需要的药物。  
聂叔突然紧紧抓住了她的手。  
聂叔的手明明已经废了，此时却爆发出了力气。他哆嗦着牙关，把喉咙里的一声痛呼生生和着血吞了下去。  
“怀君啊，别费力气了。你其实也看的出来，我根本救不回来了吧。”男人嘶哑着嗓子笑了起来，一笑就牵动身上大大小小的伤口，不住渗着血。  
聂怀君依旧没有说话，甚至没有向他投去一眼。只是跪在那的身形，有些轻微的颤抖。

战火还没有停。  
谁也没想到白沙镇突然又有日军进犯，驻扎的联军武力不够，又是猝不及防，聂怀君一行的男人们有不少都已经倒在了交战线上。而现在，不过是轮到聂叔了。  
在敌人的刺刀面前，是谁，干过什么，还有什么牵挂，都有什么区别呢。  
大家一样都是，血肉之躯。  
一样的血肉模糊。

江小有时候想，如果那个时候她在聂怀君的身边，她会不会好受一点。  
当江小浑身沾满了黏糊的血，跌跌撞撞地找到聂怀君的时候，聂怀君靠着墙，坐着聂叔的旁边。  
江小看了一眼，那个平日里话不算多，对她颇为照顾的大叔躺在地上，全身没有一处是干净完整的，整个人已经开始发僵。  
聂叔死了。  
江小看到的第一眼就明白了。  
“聂怀君怎么办？”江小满脑子只剩下这句话。  
春日的阳光是一贯的温暖，柔柔地覆盖在她的身上。可江小却觉得很冷，从指甲盖的缝隙里，可以一直冷到头发的末梢。  
江小坐在聂怀君的身边，说不出一句话。  
“起来。”江小听见自己的声音，一贯是冷漠的，这次更是冷得彻骨。  
聂怀君好像没听见。  
江小直接动手去拉聂怀君，聂怀君好像一下子惊醒了，猛的用力将江小推开。  
江小身上本来就布满了伤，突然没防备的一下受力，直接向后栽倒。江小就地一滚，立刻又站了起来。  
“你起来。聂叔他迎着枪冲在最前面干掉了敌人的主力，而你就这么藏着吗？”  
江小有些失控地向聂怀君大声喊着。她的嗓子有些沙哑，吼到最后几乎只剩下气声，漏出几个不稳的音节。  
“你以为我就不难过吗？谁对我好我心里明白，聂叔他平时怎么照顾的我我清清楚楚。”  
“一年前我父母当着我的面死了，他们的血全部沾到我的身上。他们的尸体我都没办法保存下来。我顺流漂下来的时候我无时无刻不想着去死。我想我活着干嘛，有意思吗？”  
“我每晚都做噩梦梦到我在那一天，我被砍死，被冷死，死在那个血流成河的夜里。我每天都问自己干嘛活着，我为什么这么没用。”  
江小的眼睛烧得通红，一次讲了太多的话，那些扎根在心底深处的鬼魅般的回忆都被利刃划开。  
她哭着向聂怀君喊。  
江小想自己是多么的没用啊。她什么也帮不了眼前的这个人，只能把一颗血肉模糊的心掏出来，给出去。  
“是你把我拉出来的，我以为我掉进了一个深渊再也出不去了，是你让我看见光的。你现在要放弃吗？你也要我回到那一个晚上吗？”  
聂怀君抱着自己的膝盖，蜷缩成一团，牙齿咬住手臂上的肉，以免自己发出太大的声音。  
但是又怎么能忍住呢。  
聂怀君浑身都在颤抖，眼泪模糊了视线，又掉落到衣服上，喉咙里是压抑不住的嘶吼。她一直都显得万事随意，无所畏惧的样子，这张面具被打破了。  
她像是真正的二十几岁的小姑娘一样，委屈，难过。可是那个一直照顾着她的人，却静默地躺在地上，不会站起来拍拍她的脑袋，安慰她了。  
“江小…”聂怀君轻轻地叫了声。  
带着眼泪的咸味，浓重的鼻音。  
和弥漫整个镇子，无所遁形的血腥味。  
聂怀君终于忍不住了，跑到一边开始呕吐。干呕，根本没有什么能吐出来的。  
江小抱住了聂怀君。  
这个向来坚韧勇敢的人，在怀中不住地颤抖。  
聂怀君将脸埋在江小的颈窝里，终于嚎啕起来。像是要把多年来压抑住的委屈，一并哭出来。  
“你说我该怎么办啊…”  
谁能救救我啊。

原来，刀光剑影里，你是不是勇士都无所谓。血照旧泼到你的脸上，泼进你的梦里，不论你是否睁眼，都会看的清清楚楚，分毫不差。

江筱跪坐在墓地冷却的石板上，像是坐在那个人的怀里。  
碑上的字是她那年亲手刻下的，每一笔每一道转折都清清楚楚，无论怎样描摹都已经定型。黑白照片上的眉眼，也永远定格在那个年纪。  
男人在她身后沉默地站着，撑起一把伞，惨白的日光于是被遮去了。  
江筱转头，从下方能看见男人带了胡茬的下巴。“予生啊，你总是不说话，可我也不知道能听你沉默多久了。”男人敛下眸子。  
“有多久都好，我知道你想聂老师了。”  
“是啊，我想她了。”  
谁也不知道思念为什么这么容易说出口，对于一个身体残缺的将死之人，思念大概是续命的蜘蛛丝，把她颤悠悠的灵魂吊起来。  
她在每一次觉得难过到无法度过的时候，先是想起那条永远流着鲜血的冰河，再是想起聂怀君面对聂叔死亡时的眼神。  
聂叔是聂怀君唯一的亲人，但炮火看不见是不是唯一，是或不是都逃不过丧命。聂怀君身上都是被划开的血口子，她的血和聂叔的血交融，粘结在一起，壮实的男人的身躯压在她的肩头，和她一起逃命。  
江筱总会想到那时候她什么办法也没有，只会跟在聂怀君的身后，最多帮她扶一下聂叔的尸体。聂怀君不肯让任何人背那具尸体，她也不行。最后在一处万马可踏的穷乡僻壤草草挖了一个坑把人埋了进去，那个时候尸体已经僵硬，无法老实地平躺下来。  
聂怀君背对她跪下，磕了三个头。“江小，你替我写吧。”得到应允之后，江筱用水沾湿，打了“聂根三”三个字，她这时候才知道聂叔的名字。聂怀君用小刀一点点刻出字，把木板插在坟头。  
“以后，你也替我写吧。”聂怀君开了个蹩脚的玩笑，下一秒就要哭出来似的。  
江筱没想到她真的应了这句话，在多年之后，在以为一切都结束的时候，她还是要像当年一样坐在泥地上慢慢地打样，慢慢地刻出那个聂字。  
漆黑的夜晚沉降着露水，江筱拖着白日里被打残的腿，一点点挪来野地上，把自己练的一手好字变作爱人的陪葬和纪念。她只敢点起一支蜡烛，借着微光来行动。

战后一切都在变好，哪怕生死已经普遍到引不出眼泪，但绝望一点点在消磨，只要时间允许，绝望会变成希望，会带来新的春天。  
两人在战时多在后方做医疗和支援，现在依旧是在公立的诊所里值班，薪酬还过得去，不用再像当年那样饱一顿饿一顿了。  
江小去接聂怀君下班，顺路给她带了几个橘子。橘皮剥起来很方便，黄色的外壳变成几瓣散开，内里依旧是淡黄色的果肉。江小把橘子塞进聂怀君张开的嘴巴里。  
“你就不能用手自己拿吗？”“诶呀，我都忙了一天了，你就喂我嘛。”  
江小不是真的生气，聂怀君也就是随口解释一下，彼此的真话假话瞎话在两颗心之间有隐形的联系，不用开口不用哪怕一个眼神也可以理解。  
所以亲吻来得理所当然，爱情也是，虽然她们也不知道这是不是爱情。  
当江小洗完澡从浴室出来，聂怀君还站在门口不动，在此之前聂怀君刚刚亲了她，现在低垂了眼睫也不知道在想些什么。  
聂怀君看了她几秒，或者是十几秒，在这短短的时间里两人之间只有沉默。沉默在欢笑的停歇后带来了奇妙的反应。江小看见放大的那双好看的眼睛，离自己只剩极短的距离，柔软的嘴唇，还有更为柔软温热的舌头，贪婪地往自己嘴里伸去。  
她吓了一下，把聂怀君往身旁一推，拿了脸盆就往浴室去。凉水从喷头划下晶亮的弧线落到身上时，江小才后知后觉地感到自己发热的身躯，有过分的热度要贲发出来。她想聂怀君应该是喜欢她的，她也喜欢聂怀君不是吗。  
于是在她踌躇结束套了一件薄衫往外走，看见聂怀君还沉默地立在那里，像根傻愣愣的柱子。“怀君？”她把手伸到聂怀君眼下晃了两下。“小小，你不生气吧……”江小一下子有些愣了，同时又觉得好笑。“我没生气，我也不是故意推你，是我一下子没有反应过来，太突然了。”  
她将自己柔软的身躯贴到聂怀君的身上，甚至把手带到自己的腰上。江小都为自己的狂放与不知羞耻感到震惊，但这个举动令她愉快。她重新还了一个完整的亲吻给面前的人。直到聂怀君紧紧拥抱住她时，她迷迷糊糊听见聂怀君的声音。  
“你去床上，我洗了澡来。”

江小安安静静地躺在床上。  
几颗星子从没拉全的帘外泄了进来，收敛了流光溢彩，只在床上掉落了光影几点。  
她忍不住打颤，手不自主地抓着被单，内心纷乱嘈杂，不知都是些什么念头。  
门推开了。  
聂怀君反手将门带上，径自走到床边。  
她的头发刚洗过，带着湿润的水色，额前的碎发氤氲了眉眼。只穿了件单薄的衬衣，在星光里似镀银，又依稀透亮。  
江小微微眯了眼睛，视线扫过聂怀君的身体。线条，有女性躯体的柔美，也有常年炮火所淬炼出与男性躯体无异的强健有力。轮廓已经印在眸子里，藏了多年，太过明白。  
聂怀君轻笑一声。  
笑声碎开，落在江小的耳畔。  
江小闭上了眼睛，呼吸有些不稳。心在胸腔里自顾自地跳动起来，倒像是心律不齐。  
温暖而湿润的触感，从眼上渐渐下走，流连在唇上，不轻不重地向下压了几分。  
江小忍不住睁开眼睛，对上的是聂怀君水墨分明的眸子。  
很近，她喜欢了这么久的人，呼吸暖暖地撒在她的脸上。她怎么抗拒得了。  
聂怀君将右膝抵开江小的双腿，卡在最里，让江小的腿能够尽量分开。膝盖处是温暖的，甚至滚烫的，还能感受到江小不经意的瑟缩。  
聂怀君将膝盖微微动了几下，身下的人忍不住呼吸一顿。  
江小将手臂环在聂怀君的腰上，顺着线条抚摸下去。舌头探了出去，舔舐着聂怀君的唇，用牙带住下唇，极轻地咬了一口，转又开始吮吸起来。  
两人都只套了件单衣，被子被丢在一旁。初秋的深夜，却一点寒意也不觉得。衣服下摆被撩了上去，肌肤紧紧相贴，互相掠夺着对方身上的温度。身上的其他衣物已被除下，随意地丢在床边。  
聂怀君一路向下吻去。温热的呼吸撒在江小的颈肩，让她忍不住颤抖。聂怀君咬了一下锁骨，更引得江小浑身战栗。  
江小揉着聂怀君的头发，又带着聂怀君的一只手，放在了自己的胸前。经过之前的一番触碰后，胸前的那一颗，已经微微鼓胀起来，抵在聂怀君的掌心。  
聂怀君揉了两下，又用指腹细细摩挲着那一颗的顶端。一边又将衣服撩上去，低头含住另外一颗。牙齿不经意地蹭过，轻轻地吮吸，像是怕弄疼江小。  
待放开时，江小压抑着自己的喘气声，眼睛已经开始有点迷离，带点媚人的意思，与平日的冷漠大相径庭。  
聂怀君半坐起来，将江小的两腿支开。衣摆不够长，下面的样子一览无余。江小有些无奈地用手臂遮住脸，不敢再看聂怀君。  
聂怀君看着江小。  
这个她当年救回来的小姑娘，已经长大了，身躯充满了女性的丰腴与柔美的特质，现在浑身只穿了件若有若无的单衣，几近赤裸地躺在她的面前。  
月亮转到了另一边，此时恰好从窗外爬进来，晕染在江小的身上，像是披了件乳白色的纱衣。美丽，朦胧，甚至有些虚假。  
聂怀君将手探到江小的身下。  
江小随即不耐地轻喘出声，却听到聂怀君略显低哑而有些蛊惑的声音。“别忍着，叫出来。”  
江小此时已经失去了部分清醒的意识，就随着聂怀君的话去做了。喘声和平时的音色不同，柔软中带些沙哑，时高时低，尽数传入聂怀君的耳中。  
身下早已湿得不堪了，聂怀君用手摩挲着，触碰着这个无人涉足的部位。 依旧是柔软而滚烫的，触碰到某处，能明显感受到江小浑身忍不住一下战栗。  
聂怀君猛的将一根手指探了进去，便听见江小发出一声破碎的呻吟，格外诱人。身体内壁的软肉裹在手指周围，又随着手指的动作忍不住开始收缩放松。随着不断的进出，江小的身下开始发出些声响，粘稠，清脆，更多的是令人面红耳赤。  
江小调整了一下姿势，坐了起来。江小抱住聂怀君，头枕在她的肩上。虽然没再动作，但江小身上的燥热还没褪去，极力压抑的喘声仍旧不稳。

没有人教会她们这是不是爱情，但这个名称又能代表什么呢。她们可以是朋友，是家人，是爱人，她们可以有世界上所有美好的关系。  
可是别人不相信。  
如果别人不信，那该怎么办？  
领头的女人看起来年龄不大，应该还是个大学生，身后跟着一群同样年轻的男男女女。她走进来环顾四周，身后的人们开始砸书柜衣柜，桌上的盆被打翻，地板上蜿蜒出黑乎乎的水迹。  
女学生拿起床边的相框，狠狠向地上一砸，又弯下腰拿起相片，很细致地一点点撕成碎片。  
她冰冷的眼神令江小想起毒蛇，要用她漆黑粗长的秀发缠上人的脖子。  
女学生用铿锵自信的腔调给她下了判决：“胡女士已经向我们队里告发了，你们两个战后就同居在一块，搞一些不三不四的勾当。队伍里怎么能容下你们这样的奸淫邪道？”  
不知道她读过多少书，但说起话来已经相当有水平了，尤其是其中那种可惜夹杂着蔑视，恶心顺带着怜悯的语气，该说过多少类似的话才能有这种娴熟的效果。  
江小和聂怀君并排跪在街头的高台上，与她们一块跪着的还有很多人，有诊所里的同僚，有街口卖首饰的，还有更多不熟识的面孔。大家的脸上由恐惧愤怒转而向失望，失望两个大字可以刻在左右两颊，但头已经被生着毛刺的铁索挂下去，沉重得抬不起来。  
台下在看的有很多年轻的面孔，由内而外发出的狂热与兴奋几乎要燃烧起来。聂怀君勉强转动脑袋看了一圈，只觉得什么人都有，就像告发她们奸淫的胡女士就是住在隔壁的一个老妈子，说起来平日里关系也不错。  
“小小。”聂怀君叫她，江小的脑袋微微往她这边偏了几分。  
“我们没有错，你别难过。”“我没难过。”  
可是江小看见自己的眼泪往下掉，激起来了一圈尘土。  
眼泪已经是不受控制的外物了，江小内心分明什么情绪也没有。  
“小小，要活着。”“聂怀君，聂怀君……”江小只感觉自己的嘴唇在嗫嚅。  
她在无数次噩梦里就这样叫着爱人的名字，现在噩梦成为了更加致命的现实，她也只能这样叫出这个名字。  
站起来，当然可以站起来，不顾一切地挣开绳索，把所有人都杀了吧。杀不完的，人太多了，这台下连绵不绝的黑乎乎的人头，都是赶过来看他们怎么死去，等着听她们脑袋落地的那声脆响的。  
既然如此，站起来又能怎么样，逃出去又能怎么样。  
聂怀君的眼睛里依旧是干涸的，但眼白充斥着血丝，看起来像地狱里的魔鬼。  
战争的那些年，聂怀君和江小几乎每天都在与生死交臂，她已经走通了十八层地狱，面对着这些台上台下的恶鬼，也只是觉得劳累和无聊。  
江小不知道自己听到了什么，她以后也不会知道的，她觉得自己在听到第一个音节的时候就已经昏了过去，剩下的是一张空荡荡的皮囊在听着骄阳下更为空荡荡的话。  
聂怀君在说话了，她在说什么啊？  
“我主动找江小同志和我住一起的，打仗的时候我就喜欢她了，我在诊所工作也是为了能够多看看她……”  
江小张开了嘴，感觉自己说不出一句话。  
“要活着，要活着啊。”聂怀君这样微笑地看着她，把她乱糟糟的头发撩起来，用亲吻抚慰她的眼泪。  
“什么喜欢，我们的队伍怎么能有这样的关系，这种关系是不纯洁的，不干净的……”  
也许是一个人在说，也许是成百上千的人在喊。江小的脑子里被这种声音充斥，脑仁被嘈杂的辱骂挤到最边上，然后重重地磕倒在地上，肚子上传来一阵剧痛。  
一个男学生嫌弃地收回自己的脚，又狠狠地踩住她的小腿。  
江小从天上俯瞰着自己蜷缩的身体，心中什么情绪也没了。  
聂怀君的声音总是这么清亮，只要她愿意，她可以发出世界上最动听的声音。江小听着她的爱人操着这把好嗓子在与她告别。  
“我是喜欢江小啊。”  
“别看我，别了，再见，再见。”  
江小到底看过了吗，她什么都不记得了，什么都不知道。腿上的剧痛一阵阵袭来，这双腿大概从今以后都是废的了，好痛，她做了大半辈子的医生，最后果然要把医学的知识用到自己身上来。  
而用到聂怀君身上，连这个机会也没有了。

“予生，你知道的吧，我这个名字也是她给我取的。”  
江予生从随身的挎包里拿出一瓶水，拧松了递给江筱。  
“你以前告诉我，聂老师说你名字太简单了，就化小为竹子的筱。”  
“对啊，她刚认识我那会就觉得简单，偏偏隔了好几年才告诉我。怀君很喜欢竹子呢，她总说竹子有气节。”  
“聂老师这人就是这样的。”  
江予生是她收养的一名交好战友的遗孤，上户口的缘故随了自己的姓氏。长大后大概是受到熏陶也学了医，聂怀君做了他的老师。  
“你比起我是不是更喜欢聂老师呀。”  
“我看你也更喜欢聂老师。”  
江筱忍不住轻轻笑了一声，“没大没小。”  
日头挂在树梢上，约莫落山也在不久之后了，如血如金的辉光从山头铺洒下来，四围的山脉连绵，簇拥着墓林里高高矮矮的各处坟墓。  
江予生扶着她坐回轮椅，厚厚的毛毯压在她的腿上。  
“走吧。”  
江筱说了走，但自己却长久地看着那墓碑上的照片。  
真好，她又长出了皱纹，聂怀君却永远都不会老去了，永远都这样笑着看她，笑着爱她。


End file.
